1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, preferably for electronic payment terminals.
2. Description of the Background Art
Known from EP 1 172 832 A2 is a generic keyboard for an electronic payment terminal with a one-piece keyboard housing. The housing has a top and a bottom housing shell, which join together in an essentially S-shaped manner. In the top housing shell, a keypad is held at an angle by diagonals. Arranged beneath the keypad, for example, are keyboard electronics. The bottom side or surface of the top housing shell is built flat relative to an imaginary support surface. Electrical connections for auxiliary assemblies extend into the top housing shell from the recesses in the bottom housing shell adjoining this surface.